


Glamour, Glitter, Fashion, and Pride

by prodigalDaughter



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Comics), Jem and the Holograms - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Gay Pride, Gen, Pretty Dresses, Pride Parades, but it is mentioned, kimer/stormer is only mentioned, mention of hayley kiyoko because I love her, so I didn't tag it so as not to disappoint folks looking for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigalDaughter/pseuds/prodigalDaughter
Summary: “You look like you have glitter dueling scars,” Jerrica said dryly. They suited her outfit, admittedly: faux-ringleader with golden braid and buttons, tiny shorts and fishnets, ridiculous heels.“Excuse you, it’s a glitter highlight,” Kimber said. “and it’s perfect for Pride.”Second of my two fics for the Jem fanzineMusic is Magic!





	Glamour, Glitter, Fashion, and Pride

**—The Holograms’  hotel room, San Francisco—**  
  
    “More glitter,” Kimber said sternly.

    “More glitter it is,” Shana said, and passed over the roll-on. Kimber solemnly ran it across her cheekbones, peering in the mirror.

    “You look like you have glitter dueling scars,” Jerrica said dryly. They suited her outfit, admittedly: faux-ringleader with golden braid and buttons, tiny shorts and fishnets, ridiculous heels.

    “Excuse you, it’s a glitter highlight,” Kimber said. “and it’s perfect for Pride.”

    “All right, all right,” Jerrica surrendered. “That’s fair. It is the land of sequins and glitter and tie dye.”

    “And leather,” Aja added.

    “And fantastic ballgowns,” Shana put in. “Some of the queens on floats really go all out. I wish we could see more of it.”

    “I’m glad we’re on a float, honestly,” Raya said, combing her hair, a little cherry bomb of floral gauze and brown leather. “Sometimes I don’t love crowds.”

    “Well,” Aja said, “I am absolutely going drinking after, and anybody who wants to join can. Except Kimber.”

    Kimber, who had started to raise her hand, put it down sadly. “No fair.”

    “You can drink in public when you’re 21,” Aja said. “Until then, you crash at the hotel and watch Netflix. With no chill.”

    “You’re going to do this to me, in the Year of Our Lord Twenty-gay-teen?” Kimber exclaimed.

    “We all know you want to duet with Hayley, Kimber; you can stop using her memes.”

    “These are not memes, these are supplications to Lesbian Jesus.”

    Jerrica sighed heavily, as Raya broke into giggles.

    The parade was going to be great; Jerrica knew it was. It wasn’t like people would ever have thought they weren’t a queer friendly band— not with Kimber out and living her best life and dating the only Misfit Jerrica was pretty sure would never punch her in the face— but the more fame they gained, the more they could leverage it, and to have the band that had been consistently topping the charts on a float at SF Pride was a good moment. She felt honoured.

    “Synergy, let’s do this.”

    Jerrica closed her eyes to the flickering light as Synergy dressed her, then squeezed past Raya and Shana to go look in the wardrobe mirror where Aja was adjusting her motorcycle jacket.

    “Wow,” Aja said.

    “Ditto,” Kimber added.

    The dress was based off a design of Shana’s: floor length, sleeveless, sweeping vertical panels in pink and purple and blue, an impossibly deep V neckline Jerrica was glad she didn’t actually have to manage, swirls of beading coming up from the hem. Her hair— Jem’s hair— was piled on top of her head in a huge soft bun, glimmering little crystal flowers studding it.

    With the transformation always came a new perspective. Aja thought she was reliant on Jem, and maybe she was, but the rush of pride in her at the way she looked in the mirror, the confidence, the assurance that she was skilled and wanted— it helped her stand up straight and smile and sing.

    “Wow right back,” she said. “You girls look gorgeous. Let’s go blow some minds.”  
  
**— The Misfits’ hotel room, San Francisco —**  
  
    “I am going to close my eyes and count down from ten, and if my sparkly black Lip Vinyl isn’t in my hand by the time I open my eyes I am going to murder you all.”

    “Pizzazz, we don’t know where it is,” Roxy started, but Pizzazz was already counting.

    “Ten.”

    Roxy leapt across Jetta, who squeaked, to get to Pizzazz’s makeup case and start searching through it. “I bet you just lost it, you dingus.”

    “Nine.”

    Stormer sighed and knelt on the carpet to peer under the bed, then the dresser, looking to see if it had rolled off. The rough hotel carpet scratched at her fishnetted knees, and her otherwise comfortable denim shorts and bustier top dug into her waist as she crawled. She found two pens, thirty seven cents, and Blaze’s mascara, which she lobbed at her.

    “Woah, thanks. Also your butt looks great in that, I hope that’s not weird.”

    “It was the plan, thanks.”

  _“Eight.”_

    “Cut it out, Pizzazz,” Jetta grumbled, crossing and re-crossing her legs. “Just wear the python green one.”

    “I don’t wanna, and seven.”

    “The green one will match the float better anyway,” Roxy put in. “We’ve got that whole jungle theme going on—“

    “Six, five, four—!”

    “Okay okay okay just let me help look!”

    Roxy joined Stormer in squirming around under the furniture, while Jetta cracked her back and rolled her eyes and pointedly didn’t.

    “Three.”

    “You ought to open your eyes, Zazz, there’s multiple excellent bums wiggling in the air.”

    “You can’t tempt me, I’m too stressed to appreciate butts. _Two.”_

    Stormer, head under the bedside table, only heard the loud clap and had to wiggle out in order to see that it was Blaze who’d slapped a tube of lipstick into Pizzazz’s outstretched hand.

_“Yessss.”_

    Pizzazz immediately leaned in to the mirror and started applying the lipstick, mouth stretched in the awkward taut smile of makeup. It echoed the thick eyeliner she’d applied, jagged lines coming down from it at either side.

    “Why did you even take that, Blaze?” Roxy asked.

    Blaze checked that Pizzazz was done applying it,  then smiled.

    “I didn’t. I just have the same one.”

    “Wh— Blaze! I wanted _mine!”_

    “Too bad,” Blaze said. “It’s still a Midnight Star Lip Vinyl.”

    There was a moment of silence.

    “I can’t believe I’m singing one of your sappy love songs for this, Stormer,” Pizzazz growled suddenly, to change the subject.

    “ _Take Me Down_ isn’t sappy, it’s sexy, that’s why I handed it over. It also has she/her pronouns in it, which is why you picked it for Pride, remember?”

    “Yeah, yeah,” Pizzazz said, which was the closest thing to “yes thank you” she generally managed. She furrowed her brow at herself in the mirror, then grabbed the python green to pat into the centre of her lips as a highlight.

    “My ideas are the best,” Jetta said, tossing Pizzazz her lip vinyl.

    “Wh— _Jetta!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out https://jemfanzine.tumblr.com/ to see more about what we did! There's still two days left to get your hands on the zine, as of this posting. (The window closes June 24, 2019)


End file.
